What the Future Holds
by Lil Miss Snarker
Summary: This asking me for advice thing has got to stop. Shleper is delusional. I'm a narcissistic, I don't care about people. If I did I'd be a shrink or a bartender. I have to tolerate Shleper because he's marrying into my family, but I will gut you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: LWD belongs to Canadian dudes

What the Future Holds

Chapter One

Nora McDonald was dead. That was certain. She had had cancer for a while and she was finally at peace. In heart wrenching grief the family returned to the house after the service and sat in utter silence.

Derek, Casey, Sam, Emily, and, much to Derek's distaste, Sheldon Shleper shared an apartment close by. Casey and Sheldon had been daing for a year and Derek was on the verge of murdering him in his sleep. Sam had come out a year and a half ago and he and Casey, for lack of better options, had been planning on having a baby untill Sheldon came into the picture. And Emily and Derek had tied the knot two years ago.

Lizzie was in school in New York but flew out to stay there for a while. Edwin had stayed in London and lived only five minutes from home. Marti was fifteen, and, naturally, still at home.

"I just can't believe she's gone," sobbed Casey into Derek's shirt.

"Yeah, me neither."

* * *

The next day Derek was getting coffee when Emily came up behind him: "So, how are you?" 

"My step-mother's dead, my dad is officialy drowning his sorrows in scotch, I want to kill my sister's boyfriend, and I have numbed myself so much I can no longer feel my own heart beat."

"So, not bad?" aske Emily sarcastically before hugging him from behind, "You're going to be okay y'know...we just gotta stick together."

"I know."

"Are we ever going to talk about it?"

"My mom and I were never close, you know that...Nora..._was_ my mother...and now she's gone and I just--"

"You can cry," she whispered into his ear, "I won't tell anyone."

The joined in a small kiss and then pulled into a strong hug: "I love you," said Derek before the mood was compleately ruined:

"No!" they heared Casey scream from the other room.

"Casey McDonald: moment killer," whispered Derek and Emily under their breath as they entered the room.

"What do you mean 'no'?" asked Sheldon with a hurt look on his face.

"I mean no! Are you insane, this is not the time to propose!"

"It's the perfect time! We're being reminded of how precious and fleeting life is...aren't...we?"

"Sheldon, my mother died a week ago and you're asking me to _marry you_? What is wrong with you?"

"I'm in love with you...not that that's a bad thing I just...someone please help me dig myself out of this hole." He turned to Emily and Derek for support and after quickly realizing he wasn't going to get it ran as fast as he could away from Casey.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: LWD in no way belongs to me, I just write this because I'm procrastanating studying for my finals...

What the Future Holds

Chapter Two

"I need your help," said Sheldon, briskly entering Derek's room where he had been peacefully sleeping.

"Busy," Derek mumbled into his pillow.

"What busy? You're sleeping!"

"Yes, and concidereing how little sleep I tend to get, it is a beautiful thing, now go away."

"I just need your advice on--"

"Shleper! Let's make one thing clear: the only thing I care less about than your personal problems is--actually, there isn't anything else! You're at the top of the list along with the majority of chick flicks, whoever the hell Dr. McDreamy is, and my _sister's _personal life--"

"Yeah, that's actually--"

"Yes, I'm aware you want my advice on Casey but I honestly want nothing to do with any discussion that involves my sister romantically, please leave!"

"Please?"

"Fine, if it'll make you go away: this one time I will advise you with the understanding that I never will again."

"Yeah, okay. It's just--"

"Don't talk. Look Shleper; you're feeling upset, but in any relationship what they guy feels dosn't matter, okay? Casey has a desperate need for control, always. Something as big as her mother dying which she had no control over was hard enough, but on top of everything: you poped the question. The thought of marrige: something that hard to control, terrifies her right now."

"She told you that?"

Derek rolled his eyes: "She dosn't have to, I'm her brother! I only know, oh, everything about her!"

"So I should lay off?"

"Yes, now please leave!"

"Okay, okay..." Derek was about to close the door when Casey burst into the room:

"Dear God, it never ends!"

"I need your help."

"Since when am I this aparment's resident guidence counseler? I'm not that guy, Casey, you know I'm not that guy!"

"You're the only one I can trust to give me an honest answer."

"When this is all over I am getting a lock on this door!"

Casey rolled her eyes and sat on the bed: "Did I do the right thing?"

"The man asked you to marry him a day after Nora's funeral, he hardly diserved a 'yes'."

"It actually was pretty romantic...but I'm just not sure I'm ready...how did you know you and Em were ready?"

"When the right time comes, you'll just know."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: LWD is in no way mine...not even a tiny bit...yeah (running out of creative disclaimers...send ideas ) ;)

What the Future Holds

Chapter Three

Casey and Sheldon were avoiding eachother, Sam (who was still mad about the child he was no longer having) was avoiding Casey, and Derek and Emily were fitting their door for a lock.

"Can we not discuss this now?!?!"

"What is the problem?"

"I just don't know--"

"If you want to marry me." Sheldon and Casey's argument was filling the entire loft and at this point everyone else was watching them like they were their own personal tv show...Derek even had popcorn.

"I didn't say that!" exclaimed Casey, who was getting extremely annoyed.

"But you infered it!"

"No, I would have implied, you infer from what I say...did you ever pay attention in English?"

"Is this really the time or the place?!?!"

"Sorry."

"I just don't understand why you're so hesitant."

"I thought we agreed to give it some time!"

"I'm trying, but you think if someone you loved asked you to marry them you'd be kinda happy! I hear some people are even ecstatic..."

"Sheldon, I love you...and I am sorry that I hurt you: but my mother just _died_."

"Admitedly that is a factor." The entire room inwardly groaned at Sheldon's stupidity: even Sheldon.

"Are you really that much of a jackass? Is Derek no longer the King?!?!"

"HEY! I am _still _the King!" replied Derek before returning to his popcorn, only to be smacked on the sholder by his wife, "Ow!"

"You're an idiot."

Sheldon, ignoring Derek, turned back to Casey; "I love you...and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and seeing George at your mom's funeral only made me more sure of that, because despite everything he new he'd do it all again. That's love! That's why I proposed to you. But if you aren't sure than take your time, because I want you to be positive. I know I am."

And just then, with all disregard of her previous anger at him, Casey pulled Sheldon into a passionate kiss: "Ask me again. Soon. And make a surprise. I promise: I'll say yes."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own natta

What the Future Holds

Chapter Four

Well, as down as everyone was, their rent had to be paid. Casey, Derek, Emily, Sheldon, and Sam all worked waiting tables at a small restraunt named "Zacharia's," the rest of the family, with the exception of George (who was still in his room with a bottle of scotch), hung out there for a lack of anything better to do.

"Tell your annoying younger siblings to leave now, McDonald," said their agravated boss Natalie as she walked by. Casey mimed throtling the woman before going back to talking to Marti:

"So, what's this guy's name?" asked Casey.

"Jacob; he's gorgeous! And sweet. I think he might be the one!"

"The one? You're fifteen!"

"Derek and Emily started dating at sixteen!"

"Derek and Emily are a unique case."

"Whatever."

* * *

Damien Brice was having a hard first day; his new boss was a total hardass, he hadn't been off his feet all day, and his fellow employees were so clicky he felt like he was back in highschool. The only person who had been kind to him was Sheldon Shleper. Sheldon had told him that his soon to be brother-in-law, Derek Venturi, gave good advice, so Damien was off to see him.

"Erm, Derek?"

"Mr. Venturi."

"But you don't work over me--"

"But I'm older and smarter and I've been here longer. What is is Small Fry?"

Derek was staring at him with the utmost look of agravation but Damien seemed not to notice:

"I'm having a little trouble getting on Ms. Clark's good side and--"

"First of all: Natalie Clark is the _most evil_ perdon on the face of the earth and is quite possibly Satan himself after he decided he wanted a sex change opperation because all that stuff about women orrigenating sin was really just jealousy because he wanted lady parts. Second of all: this asking me for advice thing has _got to stop_. Shleper is dellusiona; I'm a narcassistic bastard, I don't care about people. If I did I'd be a shrink or a bartender.

I have to tolerate Shleper because he's marrying into my family but I will gut _you _like a fish if you opt to ask me to solve your problems again."

Derek walked off leaving Damien dumbstruck. Lizzie, noticing what had happend went of to Damien: "Run in with Derek?"

"Yeah...What an ass!"

"I'm his younger sister Lizzie," she said, sticking out her hand."

"He's not an ass persay..."

"No, he is." They shook hands.

"I'm Damien."

"Nice to meet you."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: LWD is a canadian tv show, I am but a wee Amercian teenager...it belongs not to me

What the Future Holds

Chapter Four

"I don't like that kid," said Casey, as Marti and her new boyfriend Jacob walked off to go on their date.

"Why?" asked Derek as he bused the table next to them.

"You should hear the way he talks to Marti. He's very condecending."

"That's just how guys are."

"I don't recall you ever being rude to Emily."

"We were serious."

"So are they, actually, and after meeting him I'm not so sure if I'm comfortable with that."

"You're over reacting."

"No, I'm not. He basically said she shouldn't speak unless spoken to."

"I'm sure he was joking."

"How come he never listens to me?" She asked Sam as he helped her wipe the table down.

"I dunno." Sam continued to wipe the table in complete silence and then he walked away. Casey went after him.

"How come you never talk to me?"

"Casey--"

"I'm sorry that I blew you off but I love Sheldon!"

"You picked him over me."

"No, I didn't because you aren't an option for me, Sam! You're gay!"

"Please don't tell me my sexual orrientation like I don't know what it is! The point is that you screwed me over: you were gonna have a baby and I was going to be a dad!"

"You know, I almost concidered pick you over him last year, and then I thought about what our life would be like: just you, me, and our baby. And I knew I would never get another chance at love!"

"Oh, well I'm sorry I slowed you down."

"Can't we just be friends?"

"No, because friends don't treat friends like shit, Casey."

"I treated you like shit?!?! You lead me on for _years _before telling me you were gay! I was _in love _with you Sam! I think we're equal!"

"I thought that was in the past!"

"The baby thing happend over a year ago; shouldn't that be in the past too?" asked Casey, absoloutly agsasberated.

"Probably..."

"Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"I AM! I'm just jealous I guess."

"Being jealous of Sheldon is a little--"

"Not of him! Of you! You've got somebody...Derek's _married_. Lizzie's dating that Damien guy, Edwin has a girlfriend at school. Even Marti has her creep boyfriend! And I'm the loser!"

"Sweety, no matter what happens we will all always be losers! Especially me!" They hugged but were cut off by Natalie:

"A little less mushy gushy shit and back to work!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: LWD belongs to...whoever the hell is belongs to...but..not to me anyway.

What the Future Holds

Chapter Six

It was two o'clock in the morning when the phone rang; it was Lizzie: Marti was in the hospital. Turns out Casey was right about Jacob, he had nearly killed her, she lost a lot of blood but was fine: physically and mentally. Derek, on the other hand, had locked himself in his and Emily's room with a bottle of scotch. Like father, like son.

"Derek?" Emily knocked on the door, "Derek? Okay, I'm coming in."

He was wrapped up in a blanket with a glass in his hand and the bottle next to him. Derek didn't deal with achohol too well; he new it, Emily new it, and the fire department that put him out new it. So Emily knew he had to be seriously depressed...which scared her.

"Honey: this has got to stop! We all feel bad about Marti, but she's fine now! You have got to stop blaming yourself!"

"Please, no pep talks."

"Baby--"

"I failed."

"You didn't fail anyone!"

"I am the big brother: the protector. And you see, at this my friend, I am a failure...Casey could clearly see he was dangerous...and she tried to tell me over and over and over and over...and over."

"I didn't see him as a bad guy! None of us did, because we didn't want to. We wanted normalcy. That's human nature," she put her arm around him.

"She's my baby sister and I let him nearly destroy her. That is not human nature: that is the nature fo failure."

"Baby, none of us saw it coming. You are a good person who does good things and it's not your fault."

They got up and as they went into the hall Derek shut the door. turned the newly installed lock, and went back the bed. He then poured himself another drink.

"I said no pep talks."

* * *

Emily eventually called in reinforcements.

* * *

"Derek, please get out of bed..." begged Lizzie. 

"Ermm...Liz?" whispered Damien.

"What?"

"Why am I here?"

"Because Derek's my brother and you're my boyfriend."

"But he scares me! He threatend to gut me like a fish on the day we met."

* * *

"Well, I know I'm no one to judge since I've been doing the same thing lately," said George, "But you can't blame yourself for this Derek! Not everything in the world that goes wrong is your fault!"

* * *

"Will you marry me?"

"Why now?" Casey asked Sheldon as they sat in the living room.

"You looked like you could use some cheering up."

"You are just _really_ bad at timing, aren't you?"

* * *

But nothing was really working too well. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: LWD is in no way mine..yeah

What the Future Holds  
Chapter Seven

Marti walked in slowly; she had a black eye and her arm was in a cast, but she looked farely healthy. Derek was, once again, grasping a glass of scotch and staring off into space.

"Hey Smerek..." No response, "Smerek?" Nothing. "_Derek Josheph Venturi!_"

"C'mon, don't do this! What happend with Jacob: that's not your fault! It's mine. I was the one who was stupid enough to date him."

"Everything's falling apart," he whispered, eyes rimmed red.

"Nah, the world's just having...a spring cleaning. Out with the old, in with the new."

"It's January."

"A begining of the year cleaning, then."

"I hate change."

"I know. I do too, but it's happening, so I think we're gonna have to deal."

Derek looked Marti over carefully: "When did you grow up?"

"The same time you did."

"I did _not _grow up."

"Your married."

"Dosn't mean I'm grown up."

"You have a wife, a job, your working on a film--"

"And failing miserably!"

"The point is: you are an adult, and a damn good one. Deal with it!"

They hugged briefly.

"You really need to shower," Marti whispered.

"I know."

* * *

Sheldon had made the huge mistake of taking one of Derek's beers out of the fridge. In secounds Derek was on top of him. 

"Derek, please stop pumeling my boyfriend!" squealed Casey as the beer rolled away, forgotten.

"Don't you think you overreacting?" asked Sheldon, "Ow!"

"What is the rule Shleper?"

"Don't touch anything with your name on it."

"And did the beer have my name on it?"

"NO!"

Derek stayed his hand for a moment, "Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh...oh well." And he continued to hit him.

"DEREK!" yelled Casey.

Emily walked into the apartment with a dazed look on her face. Derek instantly let Sheldon go: "Emily, I can explain--"

"I really don't care." Sheldon looked hurt.

"What's going on?" asked Derek.

Emily looked into Derek's eyes and said two simple words: "I'm pregnant."

Well, maybe not so simple.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD I just think messing with Derek is kinda funny.

What the Future Holds  
Chapter Eight

Derek had been vomiting for the past hour. Emily behind him, rubbing his back. There had been jokes that it should be the other way around due to Emily's current condition, but soon it was obvious Derek was not just having a small case of nervousness. Casey leaned in the doorway and looked on with sympathy as Sheldon came up behind her and started speak: "Sheldon, I swear to God if you ask me to marry you right now I will hurt you."

"I know my timing sucks, but in your family there's _never _a good time!" he whispered feverantly.

"Well...find a better one than right now, 'cause we have bigger fish to fry," said Sam as he came up next to them.

* * *

A few hours later a severly emptied and dehydrated Derek sat in the bathroom alone with his wife, his head leaning against the tiled walls. Emily sat next to him, her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not responding how I should, am I?" asked Derek quietly.

"Actually, it's the more sensible of a response than rejoicing..." said Emily chuckling a little bit, "It's not like we planned this."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay; atleast your not throwing up, ofcourse for the next three months I'm gonna be the one doing that," she said with a sigh.

"I'm afraid," said Derek, after a long silence, "I am so so scared."

"Me too. But I got more reason to be then you: I guess I'll learn to be a parent. You? You're already there."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've seen you and Marti Derek; you're a father in practice as it is. You'll be fine."

"I want this kid to have a good childhood and I'm not sure if I can give it that...I never had it...innocence wasn't an option for me: I lived with _my _mom."

"Why are you so afraid of the past? You're her son. You _are not _Abby!" exclaimed Emily; staring at him.

"Genes...you never know what's hereditary anymore."

"You'll be a spectacular parent and this child will love it's life. I have faith in that if in nothing else."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I would have such better uses of my time if I owned LWD

What the Future Holds  
Chapter Nine

"I love you...I love you _so_ much," Derek said to Emily's belly. The couple slowly had become happy about the entire thing. Atleast _one_ couple was happy. Casey _still_ had not said yes to Sheldon and at this point the two weren't even really on speaking terms despite they were still living and sleeping together.

"If you love him than what's there left to think about?" asked Emily as the two sat together.

"A lot. Some of us can't just pull these dessisions out of the air! I...I don't know if we're always going to be this in love."

"That's the part where you have to take a leap of faith, Sis," said Derek matter of factly, "And with any luck...things will turn out good." He smiled and kissed Emily lightly on the cheek. Emily smiled back and leaned into him as the both placed their hands on her stomach lovinly.

That's when Casey knew what she had to do.

* * *

Sheldon and Damien were on their break at "Zacharia's" and were hiding in the back alley from Natalie. Suddenly Sheldon's cell rang and he answered: "Hello?"

"Ask me again."

He ran as fast as he could to his car only to find Casey waiting there with a smile on her face. He got down on one knee, pulled out the ring and opened the box: "Casey McDonald; Would you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

With tears in her eyes Casey dropped her knees as well, "Yes," she said before embracing him and joining with him in a bruising kiss.

* * *

"Well..." began Emily, looking at the two celebrating in the living room with everyone else, "They're finally engaged."

"And with any hope," replied Derek, "They'll eventually get married."

Both laughed and looked back at the sceane in front of them: George and Edwin were playing cards (unaware Marti had stollen George's beer), Lizzie and Damien were fighting and then making up over and over again, Sheldon was giving Casey a piggy-back ride, and Sam and his new boyfriend were making out on the couch.

"Kid," Derek said to Emily's stomach, "There is no way in _hell_ you are turning out normal.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: LWD isn't mine...yeah

What the Future Holds  
Chapter Ten

"I can't go through with this!" said Casey, hysterically, to Lizzie as she paced the room in her wedding gown. Ten months had passed since the proposal and as she prepared herself for marriage she was having serious doubts.

"Casey!" exclaimed Lizzie, "You love Sheldon!"

"I know, but--"

"No buts! You. Love. Sheldon...You'll be fine."

Casey gave her sister a thoughtful look, "You know what? I think I will."

* * *

'Here Comes The Bride' played throughout the church; her father and George on either side of her, Casey made her way down the long red carpet. She smiled at Sheldon and all her fears melted away: "Hey," she whispered. 

"Hey," he replied, taking her hand. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Der-ek!" yelled Casey in her classic way of imphasing each syllable.

He mumbled something inaudible.

"What?"

"Emily's. In. LABOUR!" Everyone rushed out of the church ammeadiantly and made their way to the church.

* * *

"Nora Abigail Venturi," said Casey thoughtfully as she looked at her neice with adortion, "She's beautiful." 

"Yeah," replied Derek, "She really, really is."

Everyone crowded around Nora and smiled:

"Hey Nora," cooed Marti, "I'm your aunt Marti, but you can call me Smarti: there are only a few people in the world aloud to do that, so you should feel pretty special."

"I'm your uncle Edwin, and when I touch my nose that means go long and catch the ball."

"EDWIN! I'm your aunt Lizzie, I'm here to make sure none of these guys screw you up to bad."

"I'm your aunt Casey, and I'm your Godmother!"

"And I'm your uncle Sam: Godfather."

"I'm your un--"

"No, Shleper."

"I'm your aunt's husband; Sheldon."

"Hello Nora," said George in a soft voice, "I'm your Grandpa. And you should know that your named after someone very special, and you should feel very proud."

Derek took his daughter into his arms, his breath utterly taken away; "Hey my little miracle...I'm your daddy: and I love you very much. So...love me too, I know I'll be strict, but love me anyway. See that lady: she's your mommy. Wanna say 'hi' Mommy?"

Emily took the little girl into her arms.

"God..." said Casey, "I can't believe one of us has one of these!"

"I still am one of these," said Edwin to which much eye rolling was given.


End file.
